


Age Before Beauty

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cheating, Creampie, Is it cheating if your partner is yourself from 20 years in the future?, Jack76, M/M, Masturbation, Morrison76 - Freeform, Self-cest, Spanking, Time Travel Bullcrap, Videotaping, Warning - This isn't a happy fic for Reyes, sweet ol' young jack and bitter 76 come together in this trash writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: Jack Morrison hasn't been Strike-Commander for long. It's a stressful job to even put a strain on his relationship with Reyes.He ends up getting some help from an incredibly unlikely place; himself. Sort of.It's hard to deny the man is who he says he is when he knows /everything/ about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the concept of timetravel shennanigans r76 that some people have done.
> 
> But I think this is what time bullshit really exists for.

“I promise it’s not going to be like this much longer.” Jack’s lips tickle the slightest amount as he speaks, rubbing against Gabriel’s with each word. He tries to wiggle out of the Gabriel’s, but there isn’t much room to do so with his desk behind their bodies, effectively trapping him in.

Reyes chuckles, firm, large arms tightening around his boyfriend’s waist as he places light, feathered kisses along the blond’s jaw. “You have three days without me trying to distract you from work. Use them.” He smooths his hand down Morrison’s waist, relishing in the way it makes him blush and try to squirm away from the way it tickles. Every time.

"Do I really, though?" Morrison cocks an eyebrow. For a quick moment, he shifts uncomfortably in Reyes’ arms and glances off to the side. Gabriel catches it and himself tries to see what caught Jack's attention, but with nothing to see the both of them have their attention on each other quickly. "If you want me to keep you updated frequently and call you a bunch I'll still end up distracted anyway." He smiles, his comment lighthearted but still the truth.

"Then don't send me on shitty bureaucratic missions," Gabriel sighs and his arms loosen around Jack until ultimately his hands are simply resting on the other's hips.

Despite the soft atmosphere between them, the stress they were both feeling was clear in both of their expressions. Jack and Gabriel’s relationship had only had the chance to start after the war, but with the positions of Strike-Commander and Blackwatch Commander came a new set of challenges. The demand for Overwatch to perform well had taken up the majority of their lives - but moments of peace like these were at least enjoyable.

 _Usually,_ anyway.

But Jack was restless- and he was sure Gabriel knew something was _off_ . He was never any good at hiding things. At least, he figures, Reyes would never be able to guess _what_ was off.

Jack sighs, offering a fond, tired smile before he places a hand on Reyes' scarred cheek and leans a little bit closer, brushing their lips together. The Strike-Commander isn’t lying about how things aren’t going to be so stressful for much longer. He'd had an unusual and convenient helping hand for the last few days, and had covered more work in that time than he might have normally done in a week.

"Your Helicarrier is waiting," he murmurs.

Rolling his eyes, Reyes steals one last full kiss, making sure to teasingly nip Jack's lower lip as he pulls away and frees the man from being backed up against the desk. Adjusting his hoodie, he heads for the door, turning to pass a grin to Morrison, whose cheeks have already turned red. A result of the little nibble he'd received, no doubt. "Be good, Jackie."

As Gabriel makes his leave, Jack can only manage to murmur an embarrassed "love you" before the door shuts behind him. Though a little disappointed their time had to be cut short, _like always_ , he finds some relief in being alone in his space.

Well, not entirely alone.

Soldier: 76 doesn't wait long after Reyes leaves to exit the closet he'd been hiding in the duration of Gabriel's visit. He had stashed himself away in that particular spot numerous times in his last few days of being around. He rolls his shoulders, stiff from the fact that the closet would have been cramped for a child, let alone a grown super soldier. He figures that's what he gets for having filled it up with unnecessary crap over the years- even if it was something he'd done _two decades_ ago.

It was a nice relief that Reyes wouldn't be around for some time; 76 had arranged for that. He didn't feel any guilt when he lied to Jack, telling him that sending Reyes on the mission would turn out for the better.

Being stuck in the past was one thing, but having to worry about Gabriel was a whole other story. Sure, he'd told himself enough times this was _Reyes_ and not _Reaper_ , and he knew Reyes was harmless _now,_ but it didn't help the way he felt on edge, unsettled even being anywhere near his former lover.With that in mind, it was easy to convince Morrison to send Gabe away for a few days.

Looking at Jack now doesn't feel any less uncanny than it had the first time. He wonders if he'll ever get used to it - the face looking back at him with cheeks dusted pink seems too unfamiliar. Though the younger Jack should have been the one questioning whether or not he was in the presence of his older self, it was 76 who couldn't stop wondering if that was _really him_.

"Why don't we get to work?" his voice rumbles, rough and impatient. Helping Jack work by using his knowledge of the future seemed to be the only way to avoid the reality of the situation - just absorbing himself in fixing even the most minuscule mistakes he'd made. The two of them had learned quickly that it wasn't as easy as the vigilante telling the Strike-Commander what happened in the future. Each time 76 had tried to, he’d become incapable of vocalizing more than a garbled mess. It seemed like simply advising his younger self was all he could do.

Jack nods. "Right."

 

* * *

 

Nighttime came quickly, and along with it relief for both of them. While the present-time Jack handled all work around the base his older counterpart worked diligently on filling out all paperwork at speeds which would have been impossible had he not done it before.

They don't talk much while getting ready to turn in for the night, older Jack is incapable of talking about the future, and his younger self doesn’t have anything to say that they both didn't already know.

It isn't until 76 makes his way back to the main bedroom from the shower - wearing only a comfortable pair of shorts to sleep in - that he finally speaks up.

"Looking glum there, blondie." He raises a pale brow, making a gesture to the holopad held in Jack's hands as the younger man rests on the bed, back to the headboard. Because he’d sent Reyes on a mission Jack was supposed to be on, 76 figures minor changes to how the past played out could happen during the next few days.

"It's just Gabe," Jack sighs, "but you already knew that."

"Right," Soldier tries to mask his curiosity, reminded that he'd lied to his past self to get Reyes away, and in fact _doesn’t_ already know what the problem was. But something about looking at his sad self feels strange. His first thought is something along the lines of wondering if he'd always looked that pathetic, but it becomes something different. The expression on his scarred face softens as he makes his way over to the bed.

“There's one thing that could make you feel better." The mattress dips as the weight of another person is added to it, and 76 reaches over to Jack's holopad, tugging it away from him.

Placing the device down onto the nightstand behind him, Soldier hooks his fingers behind the knob of the second drawer on the night table, pulling it open. He hears a sharp intake of breath and movement from the man beside him but doesn't look, reaching into the drawer's first compartment to pull out a little decorative purple bag.

Before closing it, he glances the other compartment, feeling strangely nostalgic at the sight of his old adult novelties inside the same drawer.

When his attention returns to his younger counterpart, he's taken aback by the flush on Jack's face, the man reaching as if he was trying to stop him. Had he _always_ been like this?

"You know they were _my_ sex toys too, right?" he practically snorts as he opens the little package he'd fetched from the drawer. "Haven't had these in a long time," he murmurs, looking over the bag.

He pulls out a small, spherical piece of the chocolatey treat and pops one into his mouth. It had been one of his favorite snacks for a long time until eventually becoming discontinued, and he feels almost sorry he can't even tell Jack something as simple as “these chocolates won't be around for long”.

With a new piece in hand, he reaches out to Jack and offers one.

He's surprised when Jack doesn't take it from his hand, but instead leans in closer, poking his tongue out to coax the piece into his mouth. When the younger man retreats, his face is lit up by a grin. Soldier feels his cheeks become warm for being caught off guard, only fueled by the fact that young Jack begins to laugh, blue eyes bright with amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" Soldier snaps.

"The look on your face," Jack's answer comes out shaky as his laughter slowly dies off, and he reaches over to the bag in 76's hand to grab a few more of the chocolate treats, popping one into his mouth. "Already feel better."

Soldier tries to remain stonefaced, but there's something about looking at himself like this that isn't the same as before. It's not really like looking into a mirror - the years had done a lot to him - but something else. Curiosity gets the best of him, and he decides to play this game his younger self started.

The bag in his hand is carelessly tossed onto the nightstand, and the older Jack swiftly catches his younger self's wrist, free hand snagging the last pieces of chocolate that Morrison held.

"No no, you don't have to do the work yourself," he growls, holding a piece between thumb and forefinger and pressing it to the blond's lips. His gaze is firm, as he meets his own wide blue eyes- one of the few things about him remained unchanged.

To neither of their surprise, Jack's pink tongue pokes out from past his lips and he takes the sweet treat into his mouth, giving Soldier’s fingers an intentional lick. 76 shudders, but doesn't relent; though rather than offering up the last piece to his younger self, he brings it to his own mouth - placing it between his parted lips in a drawn out threat to eat the last piece.

That much is seemingly enough to spur the blond into action, Jack moving faster than 76 has the time to react to. Neither of them really register what's going on until the moment their lips are against each other and Jack has his tongue out again in an attempt to snag the chocolate from Soldier's lips. 76 is stunned enough that his young counterpart bests him, and Jack pulls away with a self-satisfied expression.

"That's some fucked up shit," Soldier's voice rumbles in his chest as he looks the other man over. "You're fucking hard, blondie."

Despite the obvious signs of embarrassment, Jack doesn't actually try to hide anything.

"I'm you," he reminds Soldier, deliberately letting his gaze fall to emphasize that he wasn't the only one.

Silence envelops the room for some time as the two remain unmoving, seemingly waiting for the other to act. It's 76 who ends up making an advance first, shifting himself to hover over Jack with only a few inches of space between them. Despite everything, he's still somehow convinced one of them _eventually_ has to call it quits, even though with each bit closer he gets, Jack remains still, parting his lips only the slightest as if inviting Soldier to continue.

"Please." The crack in Morrison’s voice fans the flames that have been burning in Soldier's core, effectively killing any semblance of hesitation for either of them.

Soldier swiftly slides a hand up Jack's shirt, feeling as though he has to keep going before either of them really register what the fuck they’re doing. Calloused fingers smooth up the blond's side, making their way up to his chest. 76 moves his hand across Morrison's pectorals deliberately, groaning as the young man shivers beneath his touch, a reaction he expects and one that spurs him on. He flicks his thumb across a nipple, groping at Jack's chest, and isn't surprised when the younger man breaks free of the kiss to gasp out a sweet little moan, knowing it was - and still is - one of his favorite places to be touched.

"I can't believe I used to sound so _needy,_ " he comments, free hand moving to play with the hem of Jack's shirt. Instead of removing the article himself, he decides to test just how desperate for physical affection his younger self is. "Take off the shirt."

As Jack obliges without protest, Soldier pinches a nipple in reward for 'himself'.

 _"Gabe..."_ Jack moans.

If the look on his face is any indicator, Morrison immediately realizes his mistake. He tries to laugh it off sheepishly, and really, Soldier shouldn't mind. Gabe was Jack's boyfriend, and had been his own two decades ago.

But he _does_ mind- his chest feels hot with jealousy that he only feels thanks to the way things turned out with Reyes, and the rational thought doesn't last. As Jack opens his mouth to speak, 76 cuts him off.

"Don't move," he barks.

76 sits up properly on the bed and brings his attention to the nightstand, pulling the second drawer open. He can't help but think what just happened should have turned him off, but his cock throbs with need instead, and he decides to find something for a _suitable_ punishment in the drawer instead. There isn't much- most of their toys were kept in Reyes' space- but his eyes glance at Jack's holopad, and an idea strikes him. Trying to avoid any telling facial expressions, he fishes a blindfold and a bottle of lubricant out of the drawer and returns his attention to Jack.

"Hands and knees, blondie," he orders firmly, tossing the blindfold over to the younger man. "And put this on."

As Jack gets into position, Soldier sets the bottle of lube onto the bed, blue eyes attentive to every move he makes - sliding the blindfold over his eyes, followed by him presenting his ass into the air as he gets into position.

76 remains still, wondering if he wants to even _try_ dirty talking himself; the thought has him momentarily wondering if this counts as masturbation. Anything he might say to shame the young Commander would boil down to speaking that way to himself. The thought makes him throb in his shorts.

Soldier is more hesitant this time with his actions. He gets on his knees behind Jack and pressing his clothed pelvis to the other man’s backside, pleased when he lets out a breathy gasp.

Grinning, his fingertips toy with the seam of Jack’s sweatpants as he grinds lazily against him. Satisfied with this position, he pulls down Jack’s shorts, revealing his firm ass to a wanting gaze.

“You need to do more squats,” 76 remarks, raising an open palm and letting it fall against one of Jack’s ass cheeks in a light smack.

“You can’t scold me for things you chose not to do,” Jack whines, playfully wiggling the ass he has on display for Soldier.

“I _can_ do that.” Soldier raises a hand once more, bringing it down against Jack’s ass in a much more rough spank than before. He shudders as a pleasured cry sounds out in the room, encouraged by it to give his young self one more firm smack.

"A-Ah, oh god... please," Jack pleads, arching his back responsively to the slap's sting.

Deciding it's as good of a time as any to set his plan in motion, Soldier bends towards the nightstand, quickly inputting a password into Jack's holopad to unlock the device for use, quickly navigating its interface to set it to video recording. Trying to keep the other man from getting too curious with what he was doing, he soothes his free hand over Morrison's reddened ass check, patting it gently. 

Once the red light indicates that the recording has started, 76 reaches for the bottle of lubricant resting on the bed.

"Do you want to be fucked, blondie?" he asks, popping the cap open and carefully coating a finger.

"Mhm," Jack just barely verbalises his interest, trying to avoid sounding too eager.

With a chuckle, 76 closes the bottle in hand and leaves it on the bed once again. He roughly grabs Jack's ass, spreading him open for easier access as he rubs a slick fingertip against Morrison's puckered entrance.

"You're going to have to ask nicely," Soldier doesn't penetrate, but instead steadily rubs circles around the other man's hole.

"Please fu-Ah!" Jack isn't given the chance to finish speaking, moaning in delight as Soldier's finger slides into him. He buries his face in the pillow, hips bucking involuntarily. 

76 starts out gentle, pushing his finger in slowly, hand gripping Jack's ass to keep it as firmly in place as he can. When he reaches the knuckle, he twists the digit, withdrawing it the slightest amount to rub directly against Jack's sweet spot.

"Is that enough for you?" Soldier asks, finger steadily working the younger man into a mess of needy moans. When he isn't given a swift response, he releases his grasp on Jack's ass and swats it painfully.

"No!" Jack cries in half pain, half delight, "it's not enough..."

Soldier knows that denial is one option, but chooses to oblige Jack without resistance. He withdraws his finger and couples it with a second digit, teasing his young self's ass with both fingers as if offering a warning. He's rewarded with the sound of Morrison mewling shamelessly, ass moving back against the digits in a physical reaction for  _more._

76 takes his time with the two digits, though. Sliding them carefully inside and scissoring them slowly to stretch the younger man out for him. It feels like each time Soldier rubs the tips of his fingers against Jack's prostate and gets a reaction, that a little current of pleasure runs through him - leaving him shaking with anticipation.

When he's satisfied with the amount of prep given to Jack's hole, Soldier pulls his fingers out. He makes quick work of removing his shorts, not bothering to draw out his own desires any further. He grabs the little plastic bottle on the bed once more and flicks the cap open. He first applies a little bit more of the slick lubrication to Jack's hole, following it up with a generous amount on his stiff, aching cock.

After he's sure he has enough, Soldier closes the bottle and tosses it to the side, absently wiping his slick hand and fingers on the bed to clean some of the lube off. He pauses for a moment, admiring the way his young body appears all  _presented_ in front of him.  _For_ him. 

76 leans forward, placing a kiss against the small of Jack's back reassuringly as he positions himself. He moves slowly, the tip of his cock penetrating past the snug entrance of Morrison's ass. As he groans, the sound is only silenced by his young self's choked moan.

"Who could have thought it felt this good to fuck me, don't you think?" Soldier purrs, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. He presses deeper, rubbing against Jack's prostate he assumes based on the way the blond cries out in pleasure. 

Soldier rocks his hips steadily, intending to give Jack a chance to adjust. But when the other man bucks eagerly into his thrusts, he figures that Morrison doesn't  _want_ an adjustment period. 76 is happy to oblige him, withdrawing his entire length but the tip and slamming in. The blond's curses, his cries echoing in the room and Soldier is more than happy to keep those sounds going. His calloused fingers grip the younger man's hips tightly, assisting him in controlling his thrusts - making it easier to brush up against Jack's sweet spot every single time. 

Either it's been too long since Soldier had been with someone, or Jack is really just that good of a fuck, but regardless of which was true, 76 could tell the heat building in his core was going to bring him to his peak soon. He's eager to that feeling down, grunts as his grip tightens into a bruising hold on Jack's hips.

"Are you about to cum already?" Jack asks. His wrecked voice makes Soldier curse, unwilling to slow down to last.

"Age before beauty," he teases, hips jerking erratically in a desperate chase to get himself off.

When his body tips over the edge, Soldier grits his teeth, hissing as he keeps himself still; body trembling and his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside Jack.

76 remains still for some time, catching his breath while Jack whines and tries to coax him into moving. Thanks to the SEP, they both know that Soldier could easily keep going, but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls out - watching what he decides is some sick curiosity to see his cum drip out of Jack's now gaping hole and onto the wrinkled bedsheets. 

"Finish yourself off for me," he manages to rasp out.

"But-"

"Do what I said, blondie," Soldier commands, moving the camera to focus on Jack's sloppy hole.

Morrison doesn't protest further. He reaches between his legs and easily slides two fingers into his messy hole. There's no signs of shame in how desperately Jack fucks himself with his fingers, moaning and biting the pillow to stifle some of the sounds he makes. 

"P-please fuck me," he begs, adding another finger to the mix of cum and lube inside his ass.

"No. You can fuck yourself, slut." The joke isn't lost on either of them, but Soldier still doesn't oblige.

"Aaa-h fuck," Jack's hips buckle, his body shaking as he moves his fingers work themselves inside his hole swiftly, until finally he reaches his climax, crying out. His cock twitches, ribbons of cum spurting out onto the bed below him. His cries taper off to breathy moans, the last few beads of cum falling out from his tip. Lost in the ecstasy, he lets his body fall to the bed, right into the mess of cum he'd just made on the sheets.

Before tending to Jack, Soldier reaches over to the holopad still left on. Just before turning off the recording, he chuckles. "Guess you're comin' in third," he says to the camera, turning it off and locking the device.

"What?" Jack asks.

"Don't worry about it. Old man talk," Soldier replies. He falls to the bed onto his side, removing Jack's blindfold before anything else. For a moment, he's hesitant to pull the other man closer, but the way Jack looks at him, blue eyes the slightest bit teary; young and naive in comparison. Soldier can't help but cave in, wrapping a firm arm around his younger self's body.

"I'm not done you know," Jack informs him.

"I know."

 

* * *

 

When Jack finally tires out for the night and falls asleep, Soldier props himself up, reaching for the holopad left on the nightstand.

It takes him a few tries to remember a twenty-year old e-mail password, but when he does, he attaches the recorded video to an e-mail, titling the subject "Special Surprise :)". There's only a single moment where 76 hesitates to send, thinking that young Gabriel doesn't  _quite_ deserve this. But jealousy as well as knowledge of the future is enough to get him to presss send, before turning the device off and nestling himself back into bed.

He wraps an arm around Jack's waist, pulling the younger man to his chest before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reyes/Reaper self-cest is indeed on my list of things to consider doing next.  
> It was really hard writing two of the same people.  
> Why ;-;
> 
> Also I apologise for using 76's in game voiceline for a pun.  
> Special thanks to PuddleSong for beta reading most of it for me  
> And Gaqalesqua for the great "age before beauty" title suggestion which led to it... being in the fic. Aahaha


End file.
